Diamonds and War
by wallflower99
Summary: About a women named Lizzy in Easy company. SpeirsOFCDisclaimer: I own nothing except Lizzy
1. Chapter 1

Life had never been easy for me, maybe that's why I joined the airborne. They pushed me harder than the rest, tried to break my spirit. Tried to make me see that I was to weak to fight. Nevertheless, I proved them all wrong. I dominated majority of the men in combat, and was silently feared. I was fast, flexible and deadly. By the time we were done our training I had befriended most, but only had actually began to truly care for a select few. They became my brothers. For two years, I became one of the guys, a solider, but after I met him… he made me become a woman.

I had heard about him in Normandy, for the first time. He supposedly killed 20 German soldiers after giving them smokes. I saw him through crowds, or when we feel in. But it seemed the most important thing I had missed were the glances he made at me. The interest in his eyes. Maybe if I had noticed I would have pushed to meet him sooner.

George Luz, Donald Malarky, Joe Liebgott, Joe Toye, and all the other men in Easy Company were my best friends, I more or less ignored all the other companies. As soon as Luz found out about my interest in Speirs he poked fun at me to no end. Sadly the fighting started up again and thankfully they forgot about my petty crush.

Months later I found my self in Bastonge, sitting in a foxhole with Toye and George. Joe was making coffee, when Luz suddenly remembered my infatuation with Speirs. "Hey Lizzy, how's your love life doing? Any progress with Speirs?". Hearing a thud like a hand hitting another body, I open my eyes and look over at them, Joe was drinking coffee and George was smiling at me. Rolling my eyes I closed them and got comfortable while answering him. "Meh, it's pointless really, I don't think he realizes im even there", I chuckle, " but alas those are the woes of love no me amie?" Hearing them snicker I sit up and look at them, I was about to ask what their problem was when I noticed a shadow. Wincing I turned and my heart went up into my throat. There he was, Ronald Speirs looking down at me with absolutely no expression on his face. "Oh my god..." I whisper and lash my foot out kicking George in the upper thigh. He yelped and swore at me. "Lizzy can you come with me?" Speir , hell he didn't ask, he more or less commanded. Standing up I kicked Joe before hopping out and following Speirs to another foxhole, which I assumed to be his and it had a tarp on top.

When we both were sitting in the hole, and the tarp and been replaced, we just stared at each other. Well, it was more of him staring at me and me sitting there probably looking like a deer in headlights. Suddenly he started telling me about his life back home. About his family, his twin nieces, and nephew. I got an in-depth look into the life of the most closed up person in the company. When he finally finished we sat there in silence. Then I started. I told him about my parents, sister, and brother. Where I grew up, when I moved, my favorite colour. I told him everything about myself, and it felt good. As we sat in the after glow of our story telling, you could feel it in the air something changed, and I hoped to god with every breath I took that it was for the good.

"You can't love a dead man" he stated simply. Sighing I shook my head no. Then looking him in the eyes I gave the reply that would most likely change my life forever. " No I can't… but I can damn well try".


	2. Chapter 2

When we finally took Foye it was a relief for all of us. I have to say mostly to me though. Despite the bitter cold and the continual bombings from the forest, Ron had tried his best to date me in any normal way he could. One night he made a surprise dinner for me. Now I never questioned his scrounging abilities but what I saw when I arrived at his foxhole astounded me. He found real, not stale bread. Some sort of soup, and Brie cheese. If I had ever questioned his loyalty or feelings toward me, they were gone in that instant. He went through such trouble to get that all for me, that I could never doubt his again for the rest of our time together.

"You look nice," he said as I sat down next to him on a log. I was still wearing my uniform and winter coat, but I had ditched the helmet and the boys helped me wash and style my hair. It was defiantly an adventure. Each of them had their own opinion on how it should look. In addition, the lack or curlers and general hair styling products, they had all agreed to part my hair to the side and braid it back into two French braids. I know what your thinking but apparently Shifty had a little sister and his mamma made him do her hair form time to time. I personally chose not to comment. Therefore, by the time I had to go and meet up with Ron my hair was dry and when they unbraided it fell in soft waves to shoulders.

"Thanks…the guys did it…not meaning I wouldn't have…but...I…um…okay…" Blushing slightly I turned the collar of my coat up to attempt to hide it but he already saw and was laughing slightly. We ate our dinner then talked for a while. When we finally had run out of words we sat in a comfortable silence with his arm around me and my head on his shoulder. Suddenly he jumped up, which also caused me to fall off the log backwards. Staring up at him, I started laughing insanely. He just grinned at me and hauled me up on my feet. "Come on its cold out here." He started tugging me towards a foxhole a couple feet away from him, which I recognized as his. "Wow really Captain? I never would have realized it with all the snow…and ice…and the fact that we can see our breathes, but no Mr. Smart man never would have ever concluded that it was cold."

Rolling his eyes at me as I laugh at my own joke, he swatted me in the ass and helped me into the foxhole. Still chuckling we cuddled a little as we looked up at the sky. Suddenly he looked a little somber. "What on your mind?" Looking at me for a couple seconds, he cupped my cheek I his hand. Raising my own hand I covered his larger hand vainly. Pulling me in he kissed my forehead, then my nose, then my right cheek moving his hand down to my neck he kissed my left cheek. Opening my eyes I looked into his before tilting my head up and closing them again. Panic started to swell in my chest when I didn't feel him move, but when I felt his lips on mine all thoughts left my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

I was livid. E-company had just captured Foye, and I had just watched the love of my life run through enemy lines in order to hook up with 1st platoon. I had no idea where he was if he was hurt, and to be completely honest I was more scared shitless than angry but we just wouldn't tell him that. I guess I looked REALLY angry because everyone stayed out of my way as a stalked through the town looking for him. Hearing gunshots, I dove into the building to my left. Just as I hear some men outside yell out sniper, I feel someone grab me around the waist. Lashing out I smacked who ever it was in the face. Turning around ready to lace into who ever it was you wouldn't believe my luck. There lying on the floor next to me holding his chin was Ron.

"What you're not going to apologize?"

Anger swelled again, and I guess it showed on my face because a replacement across the room whispered to his friend "wrong move sir" while shaking his head. Pointing at Ron them me then the door leading to another room, I crawled across the floor towards the door. When I reached the door, we heard the all clear and some men cheering Shifty's name. Standing up I stormed up the stairs towards the nearest bedroom. Once he caught up to me, he looked form me to the bed and wiggled his eyebrows. Storming past him I slammed the door shut then rounded on him.

"What the HELL did you think you were doing! You could have been KILLED! DO you not get that! KILLED! You are the luckiest bastard in the whole FREAKING COMPANY YOU KNOW THAT! YOU ARE SO LUCK THAT I LOVE YOU OR I WOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!", breathes in, "Don't you EVER do that AGAIN!"

Panting slightly I slumped down on the end of the bed and dropped my head into my hands. Crouching in front of me, he grabbed my hands away from my face. He didn't look angry which was good, but he didn't exactly look happy…he had this really weird look on his face.

"Liz, you're not my mother, you can't tell me what I can and cannot do. Im a solider first and for most. I did what I had to do in order to get the job done. You know that to only your not thinking as a solider. You're thinking…as my girl… and I appreciate that, but when were on the battle field soldiers first us second. It has to be that way or one of us will get killed. You understand that I mean this for the best right?"

Nodding slightly, he got up and sat beside me on the bed. Pulling me into a hug he kissed me on the top of the head.

"and for future reference……I love you more…"


End file.
